To Be Set Free
by NikMarieCav
Summary: The Sequel to The Truth Will Set You Free. Renesmee Cullen has to protect everyone or that is what she believes. She leaves Alec and her family to keep them safe. Now she has to navigate around them finding her to destroy the one person that can kill them all.
1. The Hide-A-Way

It had been a few months since Nessie has decided to leave her family and Alec behind. This time she didn't go very far she stayed close just one place none of them could get her. She was with Jake on the reservation. This was the safest she has felt in a long time. She wasn't able to make the ultimatum that Aro had given her. She couldn't break Alec's heart and make him return to the Volturi. Everything that happened made her feel horrible but there was nothing she could do. Being on the reservation was hard at first with Sam and a few other wolves not liking her but after the first month they seemed to change and things got a little easier.

"Nessie I just got another call from your mother." Jake was entering the living room. Nessie was in there reading a book. She put the book down and turned her attention to Jake.

"I know it is hard for you to keep this from them but it is for the best. I know the Volturi will come back soon and when they do they have to be able to say they don't know where I am and to be able to show it." She had thought it all out. Aro would return soon and when he did everyone would have to be able to show him that they didn't know where she was.

"Your mom would be able to keep that from him. No one's power works on her." He was right but if she let her know then they would all soon find out.

"I can't Jake I have to keep this a secret. I am sorry this puts you in a hard spot." Jake had been best friends with her mother and they never kept something from each other. Nessie always thought that telling the truth about how she felt about Alec would set her free and she would be able to be happy. Aro made sure to take that away from her. Jake moved over to her.

"Renesme Cullen you should know by now that I stand by you through it all. I have always chosen you over your family and it won't stop now." He sat down and gave her a hug.

"Jake I do know but I know how you were close to my mom before everything I have ever heard." She knew that Alec had stayed around. He was still living with her family. She just wished there was a way to tell him that she does care for him. Cutting off ties was hard but it was what was done to keep him safe.

"Jake have you been over to the house lately?"

"No I haven't been there in weeks. I should go over in the next few weeks or they might start to catch on." They came up with a plan that he would go over every so often to visit her family. This way they hopefully wouldn't catch on that he wasn't worried like the rest of them. Hearing that he hadn't gone yet made her think of something that she knew would be risky.

"Would you be willing to drop a note off? I just want to let Alec and everyone know I am fine but I can't bring it or they will catch me." She saw the look in Jake's eyes. He knew she was asking him a lot but he could also never say no to her.

"I can try. But if the note smells like me I am sure it will give them an idea where you are." She didn't think about that. With her dad being able to read his mind she couldn't put him into much of a situation.

"You won't drop it in the house. Drop it outside a door. I will put it in a bag that won't catch your smell then all you have to do is when you go to leave is turn the bag upside down and it will fall out." She thought she was genius that she figured this out.

"Fine we can try it." He walked out of the house and out towards the woods. She knew he was going for a run. Before he would change his mind she went back to her room and started writing a letter.

Before she knew it she heard the door open and close. She looked at the clock and it had been two hours since Jake left. She had been writing the whole time. She had three ages and each page was for someone different. She heard the footsteps getting closer to her room. She turned her head and saw Jake has they stopped in front of the door.

"I just finished the last letter." Nessie stood up and grab her body spray and sprayed the pages so there could be no scent of Jake on any of the pages. She didn't want to risk anything. She then grabbed the plastic bag from her desk and folded the pages and put them into the bag. She sprayed around the inside of the bag to make sure that nothing would tip her parents off. Nessie turned and handed the bag to Jake.

"If this is what you want." Nessie just nodded. Jake took the bag and headed back out the door. She followed him out the door and saw he got on his motorcycle and took off down the road towards where she lived. She watched him get smaller and smaller. It was all up to him now to make sure that nothing went wrong. Nessie was still trying to figure out how for the last few months Jake had kept her father from finding out where she was but he had managed to figure it out.

Nessie went back into the house and went back to the couch. Her book was still sitting on the cushion. She picked up her book and started to read where she had left off. It was one of the only things she had left to do. She didn't go too far out on the reservation only because she was afraid what one of the wolves might do. There were days that it did get lonely but she just put on a smile and got through it. She knew that waiting for Jake to get back was going to be torcher.


	2. The Notes

Nessie was sitting on the porch at Jake's house. She had finished her book a while ago and couldn't get her mind to settle down. She was nervous that something went wrong. She just wanted to know what happened and to make sure he got out okay. It felt like half the day had gone by. After a few more minutes of sitting outside she heard the motorcycle engine coming down the road. It only took a few more seconds until she was able to see the bike coming down the road. She stood as he pulled into his drive way and got off the bike.

"How did it go?" She couldn't wait any longer. She made her way down the steps and caught him before he was able to go into the house.

"They were asking the same questions. If I have heard from you. If I knew where you could have possibly have gone. They are getting desperate now." She could see the hurt in Jake's eyes. She knew it was a tough spot to be in but she couldn't let them know just yet.

"What about the letters?" This was the one thing that could make it so they knew where she was.

"Well I had to come up with a plan to make it look like they didn't appear right before I got there and right after I got there. I put them in a spot that with the wind blowing would push it up towards the house in the middle of me being there. That is why I had to stay so late I was waiting for the wind to come and take them." She let out her breath. She didn't realize she had been holding it in.

"Did it work?" Jake moved around her and walked up the stairs.

"Yes it worked. Each one read their note but didn't say it out loud. After they got through the notes they made up more ideas where you could be and how the notes got here. They didn't piece anything together." Once Jake was done talking he turned and went into the house. Nessie did feel bad she knew this was taking a toll on him. It was hard for him to know she was safe but have to lie and act like he had no idea where she was. She followed him into the house.

Nessie couldn't see him in the living room. She made her way through each room in the house until she was at the last room. She knocked on his bedroom door. She heard movement but no one came to the door. She made her way into the room and saw him sitting in his chair that was in the corner. She moved closer to him.

"Jake I haven't said it enough. Thank you. I know how hard this is and I want to let you know that I am truly grateful that you are doing this for me." She sat down on his lap and gave him a hug.

"Nessie I would do anything for you." He gave her a hug back.

 **-Back At the Cullens-**

Edward was pacing the living room once again. It had been four months since he had seen his daughter. He was still trying to find out where she could be. Alice wasn't able to get any premonitions about where she could be. He wasn't able to see in anyone's thoughts that they knew where she could be. He was at a loss for words. He was more upset with himself that he wasn't able to see that this was going to happen. He felt Bella come up and put his arm on his shoulders. She was the calming effect that he always needed.

"Edward take a breath. You don't need to stress yourself out." He just nodded. He knew that she was right but he had lost control and he was still trying to figure it out to get it back. It just felt like something was missing and until he got Nessie back that is how it was going to stay.

"I know but I just feel like there is something that I am missing. How is there no trace of her? Her scent stopped when she left the cottage and no one has been able to pick it up since." Bella brought him over to the couch and made it so he would sit down.

"What about Alice not being able to see anything about her. That has never happened either. There are so many different questions that can't be answered."

"Edward I understand how you feel. We got through it the first time though. She will be found just like before. Let her cool off remember she is your child. I remember someone leaving me thinking it was the best for everyone." She was right there. Edward did leave her once when he thought it would be the best way to protect her. He was wrong.

"Okay you are right. And I am sorry that I ever made you feel this way."

"I know it wasn't on purpose. I do believe there is one person who is hurting more than you. Alec has never dealt with something like this before. I want to make sure that he is okay out of all of this. I do truly believe that he has feelings for our daughter and right now she is breaking his heart." Edward looked up at her. She was right Alec didn't have to go through it before with Nessie leaving. When she left the first time she ended up spending time with him.

"Yes I have been making sure to find time to get him out of the room." Bella sat down next to her husband. She was stressing just like he was she was just able to keep it hidden better than he did. She knew why Nessie did it she just wished that her daughter would have come to her or someone in the family before she took off.

They heard the engine shut off and the door open before the smell came through the house. Bella went to the front door to greet her best friend. She knew that he had to be taking this hard. The last time she left it took a toll on him. Jake was just getting to turn into the living room when he saw Bella standing in the door frame.

"Hey Bells" She gave him a smile and a hug.

"Hey how are you holding up?" He just gave a small smile.

"I am doing fine. Been out with the pack seeing if there is anything that we can catch onto." Bella moved out of the door frame and let him come into the living room. With more people hearing Jake in the house they started to come into the living room.

Alec was the last one that joined everyone in the living room. He didn't look like his normal self. He looked depressed and like anything could set him off. Jake felt bad knowing that he knew where Nessie was but he couldn't say anything to make Alec feel better. He couldn't think of anything about what he knew or than Edward would find out what he knew. Bella went back to sitting with Edward. Jake took the seat that was in the corner. This had become an occurrence that happened every few weeks. Everyone would get together to go over what they have found out. In the beginning it was a lot of guessing that didn't turn into anything. It was basically just a way for them to all get together and talked about what was going on.

It had been a few hours and Jake was here longer than he normally was. He had to make sure that the notes blew up into the glass door in the kitchen. It took longer than he thought for the wind to lift it up. By the time it did Bella was in the kitchen with a few of the others. Jake wasn't sure what they were grabbing but they got up. It might have been to just be moving and not sitting anymore. Bella was the one who brought the notes in.

"Everyone this just blew against the door." Jake let out a sigh when it was Bella that came across the notes.

"What is it?" Edward was up standing next to his wife.

"They are notes. They have my name, yours and Alec's name on the front." She gave each person the note that had their name on it. They all watched Alec leave and go to his room.

Once he was in his room he sat down in the chair that was in front of the tv. He opened the note and paused because he could smell her again. He had to look around to make sure that she wasn't there. Seeing that she wasn't there he returned to looking at the note.

 _Alec,_

 _I am sorry that I took off like I did. I know that you wish you could see me. But I know that if you knew where I was and if you could talk to me then you would try to tell me that Aro wouldn't be able to hurt any of you. I wasn't going to let what I decide be the factor for everyone else. I should let you know I was given a choice to break your heart or watch everyone I love die. I couldn't do either but thinking about it now I am sure that I have broken your heart in some way. I didn't mean to do that. I do love you and I miss seeing you. Please know that when I believe everyone will be safe from me I will come home. I am always watching and don't stop living. Have fun and enjoy spending time with my family. Stop being in your room all the time._

 _Yours_

 _Nessie_

Alec looked at the note and just kept reading it over and over. He knew that Aro would never be happy with the fact that he left to be with her. That he would do anything to get him back but to threaten Nessie and make her decide he had no right to do that. He just want to tell Nessie that everything would be fine if they just stayed together. Alec could hear what the rest of them were saying downstairs. He didn't have any desire to go and join them. He wanted to think about everything he just found out.

Edward was reading his note and he could see everyone was watching him. He knew everyone wanted to know what it said and who it was from. He finished the letter and read it one more time. He wanted to make sure he got everything before he shared it with anyone else.

"The letter is from Nessie. She is just letting us know that she is safe. That when the time is right she will come home but for now she needs to stay away to keep us safe. No one can know where she is so that if the time comes we don't have to lie."

"Mine says the same thing. That she misses us and doesn't want any of us to stop living. She says that she still can see what we are up too so she will know if we stop." Everyone started throwing out questions. Jake knew that this was his time to leave.

"I am going to head out. I will let you know if the pack comes across anything." He gave everyone a wave before he made his way out the door. He was glad that everything went smoothly and no one knew that she was with him. He knew that he would feel the wrath of everyone in that house if they found out that he had Nessie the whole time. He got on his bike and made his way back towards his house.


	3. The Walk

Nessie knew that Jake was taking on more than he ever thought he would have too and she did feel guilty that he was having to keep his thoughts secret and put so much work on him to make sure his family didn't catch on. Each day that went on it would get harder to keep it up and she was sure that her family wouldn't be too pleased with Jake and she was sure that her family would take out some anger on him when they find out she was under him.

"Jake I am thankful for you but please don't go over to the main house I can see all the stress that you have put on yourself these last few months."

"Nessie I am glad you are here. With you being here it means that I know you are safe and yes I am lying but I want you safe with me."

Jake still liked Nessie more than friends and he still wasn't able to act upon it. Nessie was like his sister and he would love for her to be more but he knew that it would never happen.

"Maybe I should let them know I am here. That way they won't worry too much and know vampire will be allowed here."

"It has been five months now let's just keep this going." It was like Jake didn't want to give up having Nessie all to himself just yet. He got up and started to head out of his room.

"Come on let's go start cooking." Nessie started following him. She couldn't believe that they hit the five month mark this week. It had gone by fast but she was now starting to miss people and she wanted to be able to talk to them. The cooking dinner together started after the first month. It was something that bonded them together and even though she didn't always eat the food she was able to just do something to keep her mind busy.

Moving into the kitchen they started pulling out dishes and turning on the stove. Nessie had come up with a schedule for what meals would be when. It was easier to do it this way because then Jake would know what to buy and have there for that week. She finally got it so that there was food in the house at all times. Even with all the other wolves coming over the food seemed to stay in stock maybe it was because she was getting healthier food and they don't always do the healthy food. As they started to prep the food Nessie heard the door open.

"Hey Jake, Hey Nessie I thought you guys would be cooking." It was Paul walking through the door.

"Hey Paul let me guess you were hoping to eat too?" Nessie just shook her head and turned back towards the counter. She heard Jake walk over to his friend. The guys started to head towards the back of the house. Nessie continued to get the cooking done. It was only spaghetti and meatballs but she wanted a simple meal. It was towards the weekend and the guys usually started to show up for dinner around the end of the week from what she was starting to see.

Cooking was a great therapy for her. With Jake being gone with Paul it gave her more time to think and not have to deal with anyone else. She threw the pasta in and went outside to sit on the porch. It was getting close to the seasons turning and the weather becoming colder. She could hear others talking and children yelling down the road. This was such a close community and it could make anyone feel welcomed to be a part of this. She never fully understood how she was able to be the exception to the rule but she was glad that she was able to come and be a part of Jake's world and have a place to get away.

"Nessie there you are. I finished up dinner. Everything is ready now." She got up for the chair and made her way into the dining room. Paul was already sitting at the table when she got in there. She sat down in her usual spot and watched as Jake sat down next to her. The guys were laughing and talking all dinner. She had no desire to talk or participate in a conversation tonight. Her mind was elsewhere and she couldn't bring it to here and now.

"I am going to go out for a walk." She stood up from her seat and made her way to the door. She didn't wait for Jake to get up. She made her way to the woods. It was five months ago that she made her way to Jake's house to make sure everyone was safe. She made her way down that path again. She knew it would take her to her family home that she left once again. Moving fast she got to the edge of the woods in no time. She could see lights on inside the house. She didn't see anyone moving but she could sense them in there. The window that led to Alec's room was open and you could see a light on in his room.

"Alec I miss you." She looked up at the window hoping that he would walk by. Even if it was just for a second. You could see his shadow moving through the room but she wasn't able to see him in person yet.

"I wish I could change how things went but I was looking out for you." Nessie knew that she had to get going soon or she would never be able to leave. It was like Alec could hear her or if he knew that she wanted to see him but he walked past the window. Nessie caught her breath and was just glad that he had decided to stay with her family even though she wasn't there. She knew that her parents could protect him and if Aro did show up he wouldn't be alone.

Being able to see Alec was all she needed. She turned to leave and take off back towards Jake's house. She started to just do a slow walk. She wasn't in a hurry to go back. When she heard a stick break behind her she started taking off faster to get back to protected property. She was in a few strides of being safe again when her arm was jerked back and she was faced with the person who was behind her.


End file.
